catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
ThunderClan Camp
You have entered the ThunderClan camp. This is a place for ThunderClan members to chat. Be sure to leave your signiture after each message by posting four tildes (~) or clicking the signiture button. You can also just type your warrior/apprentice/kit ect. name. Chat Mistclud pads out of the nursery. Alpinefrost: *pads in* Brackenstorm: *pads in lost in thought* Dead or not? Firepelt was still laying on his side, eyes clouded and blank, chest not moving Fawndapple was sitting next to him, stroking his fur, her eyes sad "I don't think he's dead, for real.. I can't sense how many lives he has left, its hard to sense things with him." She turned, and looked at Icestorm "Do you know how many lives he has left?" Alpinefrost: *pads over and blinks in surprise* Windclan cat:- sneaks in- Fawndapple turned her back, flicking her tail to follow, while Firepelt lay by himself "Come, Alpinefrost, I need your help doing something in the den." Alpinefrost: *nods not aware of the Windclan cat* Fawndapple pointed her tail at a pile of large leaves, and some horsetail and daisy petals "Can you help me make wraps with 4 horsetail in one. And a small pile of daisy petals in another one?" She asked, making on of each to show him. she turned to Icestorm, and nodded her head "Yes, Fawndapple. He has 3 left." Icestorm replied. Alpinefrost: *starts doing what Fawndapple told him to* Windclan cat: -watches the thunderclan cats- Fawndapple made another wrap. All the cats had their backs turned "We're done." meowed Cloudpoppy. Windclan cat: -rushes off- Fawndapple purred "Thank you, Cloudpoppy and Alpinefrost." She turned around, did she just see a tail whisk out of camp? Echopaw ran to Firepelt. "You ok?" She asked him. Flameshine padded up to Firepelt and blinked worridly. She began to sniff him gently, and placed a paw on his chest. "Fawndapple, he's not breathing!" she meowed quitely. "Is he losing a life?" Icestorm sniffed Firepelt, and placed her paw on his chest, then neck. "He's...cold, and not breathing. He is loosing a life." Icestorm meowed worrdily, shooing Echopaw of. "Stay back," she warned the apprentice. "Only so many can go near." "Firepelt! Firepelt!" Hawkpaw meowed worridly. Echopaw hissed and ran away. Fawndapple licked her paw, and laid it on his chest "I thinnk he will wake up, soon." She meowed A while later, Firepelt flicked his ear in a such a small motion Flameshine's ears pricked up. "Firepelt?" she whispered. "Are you alright?" Alpinefrost: you're ok right Firepelt? *waits* Firepelt turned his head, and stared at Flameshine and Alpinefrost "How long was I out?" He asked. He wiggled his tounge around his mouth. It slipped into a empty spot "Mouse-dung, I lost a tooth. It will grow back, I guess." He meowed Alpinefrost: half the day? Mintblaze nodded. Alpinefrost: *looks over at Brackenstorm and motions him to come over* Brackenstorm: *pads over but doesnt say anythin* Alpinefrost: uhm... you ok Brackenstorm? Brackenstorm: *snaps out of trance* hah? uh fine...fine Flameshine flicked Firepelt on the head with her tail. "Another battle scar, huh? Nothing you can't handle." she purred. Category:ThunderClan